Avian pests often perch on top of poles, which can cause a permanent chemical and/or physical damage to the pole itself, and any objects associated therewith. For example, when avian pests perch on top of the pole of a patio umbrella, they can leave physical damage from their talons, and also chemical-based damage to components including the pole, the pole top, the umbrella fabric, and any furniture or flooring beneath the patio umbrella. Further, excrement from avian pests can cause unsightly stains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,090 to Watts discloses a glue-or adhesive-based method for capping a post assembly, but is only suitable for mating with a rectangular post. The reality is that many posts have a rounded top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,057 to Johnson uses a sliding mechanism, but has a similar drawback in that the mechanism cannot accommodate different shapes upon which the device is likely to be utilized.
Watts, Johnson, and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual extrinsic material was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
As pole tops can be a variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations, a modular system that with spike bases that mate with multiple types of pole tops improves upon systems that are tailored to one shapes and sizes of pole top. Thus, modular pole-top bird deterrent kits can advantageously allow a variety of pole tops to be fitted with any type of pest deterrent attachment.